Beach Bud Days
by BoomBoxHype
Summary: A series of moments that pass by as two Summer Fun Beach Buds reconnect, waste a perfect day or two on differing topics, laugh, and appreciate the unbreakable bond that they had. Laughable summary I know, but if you squint hard enough you might find something enjoyable here. Read, Review, hopefully enjoy.


Yo how's it goin reader?

Had an idea for a couple of one-shots regarding Steven and Lapis lazuli, and I ended up cobbling them together into a small series. This being the first chapter and what not.

Anywho hope you enjoy this small start of things, writing isn't exactly my forte but it felt worth a try. Hopefully you can forgive me if there's a batch of grammatical errors here, and there.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the franchise that is Steven Universe which belongs to one Rebecca Sugar, and the Cartoon Network conglomerate.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It was one of those days. The kind where the sun bathes the scenery in its incandescent glory, while the wind causes the leaves, and flowers to sway gently. For the residents of Beach city this is the kind of weather that spoils you for choice on what to do with your day. For two beach summer fun buddies, it's a day where they can just laze about in the shade of a barn, and just breathe.

"Days like this just don't come around often enough, right lapis?"

"...hmm."

One Steven Quartz Universe blinked open his left eye to shoot a curious glance toward the blue gem he was currently leaning against. Originally they had both just been sitting with backs to the barn's wall while Peridot tinkered away with one thing or another inside. As time passed the smaller half gem had unconsciously gravitated toward his companion until his curly hair covered head was fully on her shoulder. She hadn't seemed to notice or care, and he couldn't even remember when she has started leafing the fingers of her left hand through his curls.

It did explain how he had flawlessly transitioned into a near nap like state though. Much like the felines Steven enjoyed surrounding himself with (whether they be stuffed animals, cat look alike confections, or a giant pink lion) the little gemling had a hard time resisting the urge to comfortably rest whenever he was petted.

But Steven's quirks weren't the priority at the moment… or at least not to him. Lapis lazuli was originally a homeworld gem that had found herself at the wrong place at the wrong time thousands of years ago. She didn't particularly enjoy fighting, or really have a stake regarding the whole gem civil war that had saved Earth from becoming another piece in the diamond authority's game of conquest. But that hasn't stopped fate from cracking her gem, trapping her in a mirror, and isolating her from any true contact until the moment she met Steven.

"Everything okay up there BSFB?"

The hand that was currently resting on Steven's hand flexed slightly. "BSFB?"

"Short for Beach Summer Fun Buddy."

"...oh." The hand resumed its actions, and if it hadn't been for the distracted tone in Lapis's voice Steven would have been happy to kickstart a nap.

"What's on your mind?"

Lapis tilted her head up; her aquamarine eyes half-lidded as she watched a few sluggish clouds float across the sky. "I dunno guess I'm still just taking things in."

From his spot a small frown formed on Steven's face. He may have not been privy to the entire list of his friend's ordeals, but he'd seen and heard enough to wish there was something he could have done to prevent it all. "Ya know you can always talk to me." Steven shifted his body, and after a moment his head was fully laying on the gem's lap while he shot her his patented heartwarming smile.

Lapis's response was to look down at him with a dubiously raised eyebrow. In response to that Steven began wiggling his own eyebrows until a small grin finally broke through the blue gem's somber face. "I don't wanna bring you down talking about… that stuff."

"Then we'll talk about something else."

"...liiiike?"

"Whatever puts a smile on my BSFB's face!"

With an amused roll of her eyes Lapis went back to fully leaning against the wall while her right hand sought out the soft uncombed hair on Steven's head. "You don't let up do you?"

In response Steven just shook his head, and shot another beaming smile upwards.

Unbeknownst to Lapis her small grin doubled in size as she started mussing up Steven's curl in an attempt to wipe the warm expression off his face. ***sigh*** "Fine then tell me- ***crash***

"Rotten, inefficient, star forsaken earth structure!"

And just like that the smile on the gems face began to fade as she narrowed her eyes at the sudden sound. "Tell me again why I have to share this place with **her**."

Steven was momentarily tempted to check up on the little green gem that he had hoped could be left unsupervised without any problems. She had taken a concerning amount of interest in building robots again. Instead Steven opted to blow a raspberry at Lapis, pulling her attention back to him and partially resurrecting her smile. "Cause I figured you'd rather share it with her than any of the other gems."

"She's not much better." As if in immediate response the sound of Peridot letting out an exasperated yowl filled the air, and both Steven and Lapis couldn't help but notice the half dissected microwave go flying out the barn doorway to crash in a heap a few feet away. A series of grumbles and insults emitted from the barn's interior, and Steven tried to appear nonchalant when his companion gave a slight grimace.

"I can ask Pearl or Amethyst if they'd like to switch with her." Steven let out a few chuckles as Lapis blew a raspberry back down on him. "Plus she is trying pretty hard to be friends with you."

"I guess." Whatever Peridot was currently doing had apparently taken a more positive turn; her grumbling and complaints had shifted to small rants of self congratulations. From where she sat Lapis could hear it all loud and clear, but once she heard the phrase "Camp Pining Hearts" the blue gem tuned out the rest. "She's talking about you know what again?"

At that Steven rolled his eyes which sparked a small tinge of amusement from the blue gem. "Always with the Camp Pining Hearts with her. Like I get that the show is clever, and honestly it's the first in its generation to do what it does regarding character relationships, and covering the deep resentment Toronto has for Quebec but **uugh** am I tired of hearing about it." At the end of his sentence Steven let out a large sigh, and crossed his arms. "Plus the shipping community is so toxic toward itself."

Lapis sighed and nodded her head she didn't know what a Toronto was or what shipping meant but regardless she was burnt out on that show. "Yeah, it's either homeworld technology, making 'adjustments' to the barn, you, or camp pining hearts."

Steven reached up to pat a hand reassuringly on Lapis's right arm. "I could see if maybe Dad will show me how to set up a tv antennae, least then you two would have something to… wait what about me?" The opportunity to expose two unsuspecting gems to the horrors of local television would have to wait.

With an indifferent expression Lapis leaned forward a bit and rested her chin on her left hand. "It's one of the few things we have in common I guess."

"Huh, well she say anything nice?"

"Mostly just tells stories about how she saved you from the cluster, or how clueless you'd be without her." A small grin wormed its way on Lapis's face when she heard Steven grumbling a quiet "Yeah that sounds like her."

"Why so interested?"

"I dunno just curious." A Steven shrugged, and readjusted his position for a wee bit more comfort. "Guess it would be kind of nice to hear her say something good about me."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend, and she's a crystal gem now." From where he laid Steven recrossed his arms and a small pout formed on his lips. "If she wants to say it was all her idea I'm fine with that, but she could say something nice from time to time." The blue gem above let out a small sigh, and Steven was brought out of his declining mood when he felt Lapis muss his hair.

"She might've said a positive thing or two, I wasn't paying much attention but I thought I heard something about her being glad to have met you." With another roll of her eyes Lapis continued on. "And I guess she's not so bad when you get used to her."

Steven's smile was immediately back in full force, and with his trademark starry-eyed look the adolescent Quartz was happy to see a small grin on the blue gem looking down at him. " **See!** I told ya she's got a lot of good in her. You just gotta get to know her, and give her time." Steven blew a raspberry, and half a second later Lapis was returning it in full force. "New friends are pretty cool aren't they?"

Lapis cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Better than BSFBs?"

"No way!" As the two Beach Summer Fun Buds descended into a cacophony of laughter, and "pphhhhbbtttss!" Steven Quartz secretly decided that if he could get another day of perfect weather he'd be sure to spend it in the exact same place talking to the exact same gem.

Lapis Lazuli inwardly decided to experiment with what effect her powers could have on the any intruding rain clouds for the following week.

Peridot not being able to hear herself think with all the noise going on outside decided to halt her work, and go investigate the sounds of laughter.

 **End of Chapter 1:**

Like I said pretty short, but hopefully you enjoyed it, and if you feel motivated enough hit me up with a review, or comment.

I'll try to have that second chapter up before tooo long.


End file.
